


Deal

by Dilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is trying to find Terezi, and only  Vriska knows where she is. What could Vriska possibly want from Karkat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head one day. Not a very common pairing at all ( Never heard of it myself) but why not?

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Karkat repeated as he stomped around aimlessly.

"Oh, hey Vantas." a voice called out to him. The familiar voice of a spider8itch. The male troll growled as Vriska jumped down from her place above him.

"What do you want, Vriska?" The one eyed troll smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious to see where our almighty leader was headed off to." Karkat glared at her, though his short stature lessened the effect.

"None of your business, you manipulative bitch!" The Scorpio reached out to take hold of Karkat's face, squeezing his cheeks in between her index, middle finger and thumb.

"Aww, is little Karkat going to see his cherished Terezi?" The Cancer's eyes widened. How did she know?!

"How did I know? Oh, please. Your flushed feelings for her are _so_  obvious. Though, the signals you send her are kind of mixed. Maybe I should... _help_  you with that..." Karkat smacked her hand away from his face.

"Ugh, I don't need your kind of help, Serket. Back the fuck off and let me just go about my business." Vriska chuckled.

 "What if I happen to know where she is?" Karkat's eyebrow quirks, and he looks at the female troll curiously.

"How would you know where she disappeared off to?"

"We are Scourge Sisters after all. We have a ....bond." Karkat paused for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"What do you want?"

"....You. Or rather, your body."

"What?!"

"Unfortunately, I happen to have urges. Urges that I need to satisfy. You will help me satisfy those urges. And then, I'll help you find the blind one." Karkat blushed immensely, not believing what Vriska was proposing to him.

He was a hotblooded male troll. And Vriska, though he was loathe to admit, was an attractive female troll. So, with much reluctance, he agreed. The Scorpio grinned, taking her roboarm and grasping Karkat's shirt, pulling him towards her. Lifting him off the ground, she pressed her lips to his. The Cancer, at first, wasn't expecting the kiss. But after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and accepted that this was happening, with Vriska of all people. After about a minute or two, Vriska broke the kiss for air, panting. She threw Karkat to the ground and walked up to his sprawled form. The female troll then straddled the small horned troll and slipped her hands under his shirt, sliding her hands up and down his chest.

"Hmm, not bad, Vantas. Your body is adequate for Marquise Mindfang." Karkat groaned.

 "Ugh, are you seriously gonna RP  _now_? Can't you just shut up and do this?" Taking a nipple between her fingers, she tweaked it, _hard_. The male troll cried out in pain, winging as he did. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I like it when there’s pain involved.” The female troll smirked as she lowered her head to his, licking and nibbling on his ear. Karkat blushed, the feeling of his ear being toyed with doing something to him. Vriska then made her way downward, down his neck and towards his collarbone. Vriska removed her hands from Karkat’s chest, moving them up to his neck; ripping the collar so that she could gain more access, the Scorpio then bit down on his collarbone, breaking the skin and causing his cherry red blood to leak out slowly, but surely. Removing her mouth from his skin, she licked her lips and admired her handy work. The Cancer was blushing, fingers trying to grip into the hard floor. The one-eyed troll them removed Karkat’s shirt, finally able to see what she was working with. A flawless, untouched gray canvas. She would have fun marking him as hers.

Terezi was playing with her scalemates. One was dressed as Karkat, one as Vriska and one as Terezi, complete with glasses, same with Vriska’s. The blind troll was currently having the Karkat and Terezi scalemates trounce on the Vriska  scalemate.

“Oh Karkles! When will you finally admit you’re flushed for me?” Terezi sighed as she put the stuffed dolls down. Getting up off the ground, she picked up her walking stick and began making her way back to the others. She needed to mess with Karkat a bit more. He was so easily frustrated, making him easy to mess with. Beginning her walk back, she thought about Vriska. There was a challenge. As Scourge Sisters, they often had fun fucking with each other. But sometimes Terezi thought if maybe there was something more in Vriska’s attempts of fuckery. Maybe, hatefeelings? Eh, who knew with the spider8itch. But, it got the blind troll thinking. Maybe, maybe she could have them both? She grinned, her sharp teeth glinting in the light. Oh yes, this is something that needs to be investigated further.

Karkat panted, heavily. Sitting upright, with Vriska in between his legs, he had bite and scratch marks all over his upper body. And though he would never admit it, Karkat was into the rough stuff. He really wanted to get this fucking over with, though. Pushing the Cancer backward, Vriska unzipped his pants, revealing his briefs which were drenched in genetic material.

“Oh, Nubby likes the rough stuff, huh?” Blushing, Karkat snapped at the Scorpio.

“Shut up, spider8itch. Let’s just finish this so we can find Terezi.” Vriska only smirked as, with her roboarm, she ripped off the briefs. “What the fuck, woman? Do you want me to go commando?”

“Yes.” The male troll growled and then gasped as Vriska took his bulge in her hands, feeling it slick from Karkat’s genetic material. The tentabulge was sensitive to her touch, causing Karkat to thrust his hips at Vriska, which made the Scorpio to grin. Standing up, the female troll began to undress, until she was as naked as Karkat. The Cancer tried to avoid looking directly at her, specifically where she ended and the roboarm began. “What’s wrong? Am I not attractive enough for you, Karkat?” Taking her foot, she slowly began to put pressure on his tentabulge, causing Karkat to gasp and squirm. “Tell me I’m pretty, Vantas. A girl always likes to hear that she’s pretty.”

 “Y-you’re p-pretty…” The small horned troll managed to say before Vriska lowered herself on top of the tentabulge. Using her own, she wrapped hers around his, causing the one-eyed troll to shudder with excitement and pleasure. This was the first time she was doing this. It may have been with this fucktard Vantas, but he was a decent enough lay (at least, by what she could gauge).

While on top of him, Vriska began to move her hips up and down, keeping herself steady by placing her hands on Karkat’s shoulder’s, holding his tentacle in place with her own. In and out, in and out, she continued, the better it felt, the more her nails would break Karkat’s skin. At the sight of his mutant blood leaking out, something came over the Scorpio and she licked up the blood. The pressure inside her was beginning to build, and Vriska found it harder and harder to think clearly. She only wanted the pleasure to increase; doing whatever it took to make that possible. The female highblood kissed the lowblood, biting his lower lip and pulling it with her teeth.

“Damnit, you’re like a fucking bitch in heat! LET GO OF MY FUCKING LIP!” Karkat screamed, and Vriska didn’t like that. Instead, she bit down, causing him to spill more of, in her opinion, his delicious blood. Once she let go, Karkat covered his mouth, realizing that sassing the Scorpio now was a terrible idea. He instead decided to let her finish; after all, she might be doing all the work, but he was enjoying himself as well.

Vriska’s hip movements were frantic, unfocused. All she wanted was for it to get better, to have _more_  pleasure. Karkat could only watch helplessly as Vriska finally succumbed to the pleasure, releasing herself and spilling her genetic material all over his crotch. Panting, she removed herself from him and flopped down next to him. Covered in sweat and their own arousal, they stared at the ceiling, Vriska with a faint smile on her face, Karkat with a slight frown, blood escaping from his lip.

“So, did you enjoy that, Vantas?” Vriska breathed out, not facing the male troll.

“Eh, you were alright, spider8itch.” Vriska chuckled, glancing at the Cancer with her one good eye.

“Please. I rocked your fucking world. Besides,” the Scorpio sat up, staring down at her partner, “I know you’d love to go at it again.” Karkat said nothing, only blushed and avoided her gaze. The one-eyed troll laughed, knowing his silence basically confirmed her suspicions.  

“Well, well well. What have we here?” A familiar voice said. Both trolls eyes widended, turning towards the direction the voice came from. In walks Terezi, grinning. “Whoa, Karkles, Vriska, that was quite a performance. A little lacking on your side, Karkles, but Vriska, damn. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Sauntering up to them, she stops before she can get close, sniffing the air. “Augh, geez, your ‘kids’ are all over the place.”

“It’s not my fault this pirate bitch drenched me.” Karkat snapped, glaring at Vriska’s back. The Scorpio looked behind her, disdainfully.

 “Right, fucktard, like I was the only one in the fucking.”

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty. I don’t care whose fault it was. I’m just saying, next time, use a bucket.” The two trolls blushed and even Terezi flushed slightly at her own words. “Anyway, the reason I’m here is this:” Terezi began lifting up her shirt, grinning madly, “Is there room for one more?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this....eventually. So, just sit tight, people. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
